


Fanfictions

by Yutaemin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Exhibitionism, Feelings Realization, Filthy, First Time Bottoming, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaemin/pseuds/Yutaemin
Summary: Han Jisung loved to read cute storys about the other members falling in love. That is until he crossed the line and found a not so innocent one about himself and Minho.





	Fanfictions

It was something normal, right?

Reading the works of their fans, how they wrote about two members getting together. Jisung thought it was nothing bad for him to do. It was an effective way to kill time. Some storys even made his heart flutter like hell. It's not like he  was attracted  to his teammates, no, it's only that most of these were  scarily  accurate and soft.

He didn't think too much of it. Until this moment.

It all started earlier this day. They had an empty schedule in what felt like ages. Some members got to visit their parents at home and some would be chilling out in their room or with friends.

Jisung found himself  being bored  . He couldn't go home because his parents were on a trip and he didn't feel like chatting with friends too. The most he actually wanted was some alone time. The word rest  was written  big in his brain as he laid down on his bed. He usually shared his room with Jeongin, but was completely alone now. Jisung had to admit, it was  unusually  quiet. Not bad once in a while.

It was boring though. He caught himself spacing out. After a while of staring at the white ceiling above him, he decided to browse through the internet. Once he opened chrome, he was of course greeted with his favorite site. It was "Archive of our own". He would never reveal that to anyone, not even his members. 

It seemed like the boy forgot to close it last time. That's something that he needed to prevent from happening again. If anyone found out he'd  be screwed  for life.

Jisung spend alot of time scrolling up and down the pages, searching for a story name that awoke interest in him. Sometimes it'd go quicker and sometimes not, it all depended on his mood. 

Like usually, he filtered his searches so only Stray Kids themed storys would show up.  He didn't exactly know why, but any other fandom didn't cause the same thrill he felt when he read about the other members . It was like he himself was a whipped fangirl. It took quite a while until he found an interesting sounding one.

It was a Minsung fanfiction, one of the pairings he usually avoided. It was kind of weird, but Jisung always skipped the fanfictions which included him. He wasn't exactly sure why.  Maybe  it was because he feared that he couldn't look the other in the eyes after, or because he was shy. This time though, he felt curious. 

What Jisung didn't seem to notice though, was the big red "E" Icon besides the title which hinted that it's got explicit content .

Without much hesitation, Jisung started reading. The first few paragraphs weren't special, some everyday life. Jisung thought the fan wrote it well. It then got to the part though, were some tension was going on between Minho and himself. Jisung actually felt his heart flutter.

Reading about him was something else. He felt like he  was sucked  into that fiction, imagining everything like it was right in front of his eyes. It was strange, yet so good.

More and more tension build, until Minho kissed fiction Jisung.

_ His soft lips felt heavenly on his own. Jisung didn't want this moment to end, wanted to savor every second of it. He wanted more. _

As the boy read the detailed description of the kiss, of how soft Minho's lips were, he felt a spark emmerge in his body. Jisung couldn't help but to wonder if the older's mouth would  really  feel that pleasurable on his own. Jisung didn't want to, but couldn't help but to let his thoughts wander. He knew this would cause troubles, yet he couldn't stop himself.

He touched his own lips and closed his eyes. Jisung imagined Minho hovering over him and kissing him  senselessly . Nothing of it was real, but his imagination was so vivid. He had to stop or else he would pop a boner. So the boy snapped out of his thoughts and continued on reading.

That's when he realized that the story lead to what Jisung was trying to avoid. Things were getting heated.

_ "Ah..'' Jisung sounded. "Please don't stop Minho, I need you. Now."_

_ The boy pulled the older closer again, the kiss now wild and messier than before._

Jisung took a deep breath. He needed to stop or it would be too late. To his dismay, his curiosity got the best of him and he had to continue. It was like he couldn't control himself anymore.

_ Jisung's shirt now hung loosely on his torso. Minho couldn't stand the teasing sight and  quickly  got rid of it, throwing it in some corner of the room. He caressed his upper body before he stopped at his chest to play with his pink buds._

_ Jisung whined at the feeling. It's something foreign to him, yet so good. It's not like he never did it to himself, no, it's  just  that Minho makes it feel like total heaven._

That's when Jisung's body lost it. It was only natural for it to react to the text, yet Jisung felt so wrong for what he was about to do.

He took his shirt off.

What else was Jisung supposed to do? He didn't actually involve his band member in anything yet. He wasn't crossing any boundaries yet. Or was he?

He started to let his hand wander around on his naked upper body.

But then again, Minho was good looking. Not only this, Jisung was also sure that he'd be amazing at giving pleasure.  There was no doubt to this after he watched the way his hips rolled when dancing or the sweat dripping down his forehead . Minho made every small thing look so sexy.

His hands began to play with his nipples like it  was described  in the story.

Once Jisung remembered that he was home alone, he decided to fuck it. He wasn't gonna hold back, small whimpers leaving his lips as he continued to touch his chest. It still felt like something was missing. That something were Minho's hands. Those hand's would feel way better than Jisung's own, he was sure of it.

_ "Are you sure you want this?" Minho asked, looking into Jisungs soft brown eyes._

_ The younger could  just  nod as an response. How could he not want this? Minho has been lingering in his mind for long enough. He wouldn't let his fantasies remain fantasies like this._

_ "Good." Minho gave an reassuring smile before getting down. He took some time on his neck, marking him and  gently  biting down on the flesh there before going even further._

_ Jisungs breath hitched once Minho's head was right over his crotch and he didn't waste any time. The older opened his pants like he was starving, pulling it down  swiftly  along with his boxers. Jisung's dick sprang free, red and already glimmering with pre-cum._

_ Minho  experimentally  looked up to Jisung one last time before giving his member a few kitten licks  ._

Jisung couldn't believe what he read. What he couldn't believe more though was the fact how hard he was right now.

He wasn't sure whether it were his hormones speaking or his actual sane mind, but once he closed his eyes and let his hand wander down he decided to let go. All kind of thoughts of Minho were going through his mind as he pulled down his sweatpants and underwear.

Jisung started to  softly  massage the head of his cock, but instead of his hand he thought of the olders mouth.

Jisung moaned. There was no turning back anymore. He opened his eyes again to read further, to give him more fuel for his imagination. 

_ Soon, Minho took his full length into his mouth. Jisung whined at the wet and hot feeling.  He  surely  had received some Blowjobs in his life, but the younger already knew this would be the best one  ._

_ Once the older started to move his head, bobbing up and down, Jisung lost it. Everything felt overhelming already, even though it  barely  started._

_ His tongue swirled around his cock  skillfully  . Jisung looked down and almost came right here and then at the sight. Minho was looking up to him  innocently  , as if his mouth wasn't filled with him._

_ The younger watched as he took more of it again with a wet sound._

Fuck, Jisung thought. His hand started to stroke his dick for real now.  It started slow at first, trying to imitate what Minho was doing in the fiction, until it got  gradually  faster. Pre-cum was forming at the tip and Jisung smeared it over his dick, using it as a lubricant. It wasn't the same, but it worked for now.

_ "Ah- Fuck, Minho I'm gonna-"  Just  as Jisung was close, Minho pulled off with a slight plopping sound._

_ "You thought we're gonna leave it at this?" Minho smirked._

_ He then was quick to pull out a bottle of lube from his drawer and that's when Jisung knew. One last reassurement and kiss and Minho was spreading his legs._

_ He took his time enjoying the sight.  The younger was so beautiful like this; legs spread, face flushed and his perfect body on full display  just  for him to see  . Minho was already sure that he wouldn't last long like this._

_ The older poured a good amount of lube on his fingers before circling his rim for a while. This already got the sensitive Jisung whimpering._

_ "Babe." Minho then started, stopping his fingers. "I'm going to insert one."_

_ Jisung got his hand ready to bite on, but it wasn't as bad as he imagined it to be. It felt strange and foreign, but not bad at all. It didn't take too long until he got used to it._

_ Then, Minho  carefully  added another digit.  He stopped in track for a while and stroked Jisung's member  slowly  with the other hand to help him get used to the stretch  ._

Jisung's eyes got wide. He never actually considered fingering himself, always sticking to actually touching his cock. This was until now.

Experimenting a bit wouldn't hurt. That's what Jisung thought as he got the small bottle of lube he kept in his drawer. The boy swallowed, not sure how to actually do it. He, as already said, wasn't very experienced in this area so he did what his mind told him to.

Jisung poured some of the liquid over his fingers and laid back, closing his eyes once again. He thought of the older, how gentle he would be in fingering him. The feeling of the first finger felt weird, the second hurt a lot.  Jisung did what Fiction Minho did though, and started to stroke his dick  simultaneously. The burn then started to fade and he let go of his dick to hold his phone in his free hand again.

_ Minho felt like it was enough preparing and pulled out his fingers._

Preparing? Oh no.

That's when Jisung realized where this was leading.  His dick twitched once he only  subtly  thought about Minho being actually inside him instead of his fingers .

_ The older started to strip out of his clothes. Once he was  fully  naked, he positioned himself at Jisung's entrance._

_ "Ready?" He asked as he caressed the younger's blonde strands._

_ "Yes."_

_ That was his sign to  slowly  let himself glide into the younger. His head fell back in pleasure as he felt the tight warmth clench around him._

Jisung thought it was impossible to get any more turned on, yet here he was. He never felt this aroused before, not even when he watched, what he called the "best porn".

Minho would be so big. He would fill up Jisung so good and he'd love the feeling. He never would've thought before that he was into this, but Minho was so irresistible.

He added another finger, but it still felt like it wasn't enough. 

_ Minho started to move, his hands on Jisung's waist to hold him in place.  His pace was slow at first, but once he saw Jisung's face going from irritation to pleasure, he  gradually  picked up pace  ._

Jisung let out a deep moan as he started to move his fingers. He spread his legs even further, trying to get deeper and deeper.

Oh, how good it would feel if it  just  was Minho fucking him instead. He'd reach so much deeper than Jisung could even imagine. Jisung wanted it, he wanted  all of  it.

_ The older grunted as he  repeatedly  thrusted into Jisung and with every of it, Jisung got louder and louder  . His moans were filling the whole room, the whole dorm even, but that didn't matter right now._

_ Minho gave a pleased chuckle once Jisung gave that  one particular  loud yelp. That's when he knew he found his special spot._

The boy fingers moved faster. He'd love to be Minho's and wouldn't be afraid to show it. Jisung knew it could bring him trouble, but he wouldn't hold back when Minho fucks him. He would show everyone to who he belongs.

"M-Minho!" Jisung cried out. He was almost surprised when he finally found what was presumably his prostate. It had to be. The pleasure felt unreal and he hadn't his voice under control anymore. He was glad he was alone.

_ It wasn't long until Jisung came all over his stomach and Minho soon followed, pulling out before._

_ "Well" Minho chuckled. "That was something."_

_ "Wouldn't mind doing that again."_

Just  like fiction Jisung, he felt his orgasm lingering. The familiar heat pooled in his abdomen, but it felt much more intense than the last times. Before he knew, he came as hard as he never did before in his life. Loud moans were echoing in the room in the process, many of them including bits of Minho's name and "Hyung"

_Minho gave him a last forehead kiss and after they showered it wouldn't be long until they fell asleep together  ._

He chuckled to himself at the last sentence before looking on the mess on his stomach.

Jisung came down from his high and the realization of what he did immediately came down on him. 

"Oh god." 

And all this was because of Minho.

Jisung felt a blush creep to his face. This was bad, this was  really  bad. How was he supposed to talk  normally  to him now without getting awkward? Without thinking of him naked,  totally  fucked up while thrusting into Jisung?

Jisung took a deep, shaky breath, still affected from the intense orgasm he had. He figured he had to shower first before thinking about what to do. After he  was finished  , he stumbled down to the kitchen.  Maybe  he could think better after eating some good old cereal. 

The boy was about to pour some of it in the bowl when he heard someone coming down the stairs.

Oh no.

He was afraid to look behind him, to look the person into his face.

"Oh, here you are!" 

Jisung remembered. Minho would be staying in the dorm too since his parents,  similar to  Jisungs own, were busy on this day. And this when he thought it couldn't get any worse. But  maybe  the older didn't suspect or notice anything. That's what Jisung prayed for. The last thing they needed were some annoying tensions in the group.

"What's up?" Jisung tried to seem as chill as possible, but didn't seem to do a good job at it.

Minho gave him a weird look.

"You're so tense Jisung. Is everything alright?"

Jisung flinched.

"Yes everything's alright, of course, why wouldn't it be?"

An awkward laugh left the youngers mouth. Minho came closer to Jisung now and tilted his head with a worried look on his face.

"Then, why were you screaming my name earlier?"

Shit.

"I-" Jisung couldn't help but to flush completely. He didn't know anything to say or do, this was it. Minho was about to, or even already knew the truth.

"You know..." Minho started. "I'm gonna be honest with you. The walls aren't very thick. I've heard everything."

Jisung bit his lips, not daring to look at his face. That was it.

"And you made me so horny. I couldn't help but to touch myself to all your noises."

Jisung's head shot up as he heard this, disbelief and surprise both mixed into one expression.

_"Horny?"_

"What?" Jisung almost squeaked out.

"Keep going like this and it might go into a whole new direction."

And like this, the older left, leaving a half turned on and half confused Jisung alone in the kitchen with his cereal .

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth. Hope you enjoyed it anyways, if you did, please support me by leaving some kudos and comments. It motivates me a lot to bring release more content.


End file.
